


Tongue-Tied

by givebackandlivehappy



Category: The Grinch (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hopefully my punishment in Hell won't be too bad, I tried to make it as gender neutral as possible, I wanted some steamy Grinch ish, I'm kinda not sorry, I'm not sorry, NAAAHHHHHH, Should I be sorry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givebackandlivehappy/pseuds/givebackandlivehappy
Summary: In which the reader gets all hot and bothered over a little thing the Grinch decided to do; or rather, decided not to do.





	Tongue-Tied

That damn tie.  


It was the same one that he had wore when you first met. The same one he wore on your first date. The same one he wore when you convinced him to sneak away from that one Christmas party that ended in the best kiss you’d ever had at the time.  


That red and white striped tie was associated with so many memories that you couldn’t control yourself whenever he wore it. 

Now he was teasing you.

The two of you had just come home from another one of Bricklebaum’s Christmas parties when he refused to take it off.  


“Why should I? It’s comfortable and I look oh-so-good in it.” He laughed as you pulled off your shoes and hat. You were not about to let him get the best of you. Plus you were freezing and would do anything to get warm.  


“Well, I will give you that… But wouldn’t you rather put on some fuzzy socks and cuddle with me?”  


“You know the last thing I need is more fuzz…” You giggled and threw off your jacket, the rest of your major layers following suit. He wrapped his arms around you, knowing that you were cold.  


“I just think it’s funny that I’ve basically taken off everything while you’re still in that little thing.” He snickered and let go, shooting you a wicked grin.  


“Maybe you should take the rest of yours off… You’re obviously all hot and bothered by this ‘little thing’.” His voice shot through you like an electric shock. He was very rarely ever this forward… Maybe he associated a lot with that tie too?  


You sat down in the chair beside the bed the two of you shared and crossed your arms. “Not as much as you obviously want to get laid tonight, Grinchy.”  


He gasped and placed a hand on his chest, sarcastically acting offended.  


“How dare you assume that all I crave is a simple lay.” He sauntered over to the high-backed chair, leaning on one of its arms and holding up the tie. “I was merely recounting the many adventures we’ve had with this garment.”  


“And what adventures are those?”  


He grinned and begun to walk around you. 

“Allow me to refresh your memory on one specific instance. Do you remember the first Christmas party we had gone to as a couple?” You smiled and nodded.  


“How could I forget?”  


“How could you forget? I certainly cannot forget the way you whispered into my ear and asked…” His mouth now inches away from your ear. “… if I wanted to go somewhere more private for a moment.”  


You felt yourself begin to get hot. You look up to see his face: green, fuzzy and stricken with lust. His hands on either side of you and tie swinging side to side.  


“Or have you forgotten —“  


He wasn’t allowed to finish. You grabbed that damn tie and pulled it toward you, capturing his lips in a kiss so deep that you didn’t know how to stop. God, how you wanted him.  


His hands went to your hips and torso, feeling every part of you. Although you loved his soft and gentle touches, he knew that getting rougher drove you wild.  


With one hand still on the red striped garment, you stood up and led him to the bed, letting go of it to lean back and invite him back over.  


“You better not take that thing off.”  


“Wasn’t planning on it anytime soon…” he said, crawling on top of you and closing the space between your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry?


End file.
